elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Justa
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Justa lebte mit ihrer Familie im Howletts Wild Animal Park nahe Canterbury in Kent (England). Geburt und Herkunftsfamilie Justa wurde am 25.10.1998 in dem Tierpark Howletts geboren. Ihre Mutter Stavit† (Stuvite) stammt aus dem israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan und ist eine Tochter des dortigen ebenfalls zoogeborenen Afrikaner-Zuchtbullen Yossi (mit 23 Kälbern) und der aus Tansania kommenden Kuh Aviva. Stavit+ war am 01.10.1988 zusammen mit ihrer Mutter, ihrer Halbschwester Tammi sowie deren Mutter aus Israel in Howletts Wild Animal Park gekommen. Während die Mütter 1994 nach Ramat Gan zurückgingen, blieben die Töchter dort und bekamen selbst Nachwuchs von dem ansässigen parkeigenen Zuchtbullen Jums aus Simbabwe. Jums ist auch der Vater von Justa und hat bisher achtzehn Kälber gezeugt. Justa war der vierte Nachwuchs von Jums und das älteste von inzwischen drei Kälbern von Stavit†. Ihr Bruder Juva†, geboren 2006, lebte seit Juli 2011 zusammen mit Halbbruder Janu im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park. Nach ihrem Tod wurde ihre Schwester Juluka geboren. Die meisten ihrer Halbgeschwister leben noch im Wildtierpark in Kent. Eigener Nachwuchs Da auch ihr Vater Jums (von 1987 bis 2015) noch in Howletts lebte und sich wohl auch die Elefantenanlage mit der Gruppe der Kühe und Kälber teilt, gab es schon länger für ihn die Möglichkeit, sich auch mit seinen heranwachsenden Töchtern Umna† und Justa† zu paaren, was er auch tat, so dass als zweiter Nachwuchs mit seinen eigenen Kindern im Jahr 2010 die kleine Manzi geboren wurde. Justa brachte sie am 18.05.2010 zur Welt, nahm sie aber zunächst nicht an und verhielt sich anfangs auch aggressiv gegen sie. Daher entschieden die Pfleger, sie von Hand zu füttern, sie aber in der Nähe ihrer Mutter zu belassen, da Justa an sich ein sehr freundliches Temperament hatte und ihr Kind allmählich tolerierte. Nach einigen Wochen schließlich begann sich Justa für ihr Kalb zu interessieren und fing sogar an, es zu säugen, so dass die Zusammenführung nach dem schwierigen Start doch noch gelang. In der Elefantengruppe war es vor allem Justa'''s Mutter Stavit†, die anfangs starke Aggressionen gegen den jüngsten Nachwuchs zeigte. Da '''Justa ihr Kalb aber angenommen hatte, war ein Weg gefunden, es in die Elefantengruppe einzuführen. Tod Unglücklicherweise starb aber Justa† wenige Monate später Anfang Oktober 2010 und ließ ihr fünf Monate altes Kalb, das sich gerade wieder eingewöhnt hatte, zurück. Am 09.10. morgens wurde sie krank aufgefunden und vergeblich behandelt. Sie starb am gleichen Abend. Eine Untersuchung ergab eine mehrfache Darmverschlingung. Die Pfleger bemühten sich nun, das Jungtier der kleinen Familie von Justa'''s Tante Tammi zuzuführen, einer Stavits†, die selbst noch die 2008 geborene Tochter Uzuri bei sich hat sowie eine ältere Tochter namens Jara aus dem Jahr 2005. Zur Zusammenführung wurden diese Elefantinnen vom Rest der Herde abgesondert. Der Park in Howletts verlor nach '''Justa† im Folgejahr auch deren Halbschwester Umna†, die am 05.07.2011 in Bekesbourne verstarb. Damit sind die beiden ältesten Kühe der jüngsten Generation in Howletts für die künftige Zucht verloren gegangen. Literatur *Zoo Howletts, Bekesbourne, U.K., in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 18 (Jan. 2011), S. 24 (zum Tod von Justa). Weblinks *Remarkable Turnaround for Elephant Calf at Howletts, Mitteilung der Aspinall-Foundation zur Integration von Nelly auf www.aspinallfoundation.org. *Jumas (Justa) at Howletts Wild Animal Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Howletts Wild Animal Park - Im Tierparadies eines Spielers, Blogeintrag von UlliJ zu einem Besuch in Howletts mit Fotos und Beschreibungen zu Justa und Nelly auf ullijsreisetagebuch.blog.de. *Elephant Update, Beitrag von monkeyworld im Howletts-Diskussionsstrang auf www.zoochat.com zum Tod von Justa. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich